Bloody Bones
by Chesterthebeast
Summary: Who knew that the boy who lived would have such a connection with the dead? Will he finally find himself? Or fall prey to the darkness that surrounds him? Harry/Draco SLASH


Bloody Bones

Summary: Who knew that the boy who lived would have such a connection with the dead? Will he finally

find himself? Or fall prey to the darkness that surrounds him? Harry/Draco SLASH

Author Note: This story is very highly influenced by the Anita Blake vampire hunter series. If you are familiar with the books you will see the connections. I hope that you enjoy reading this Story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters of this fan fiction, the plot is my own but highly influenced by Anita Blake. We all know Harry and Draco are not mine so don't rub it in by reminding me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------HP/DM---------------------------------------------------------------------

There are many things in this world that a human mind can not quite understand. Death has always been a part of the world. Creatures, plants and animals grow and flourish only to perish after there time has run out. There are very few of us who thrive among the dead and the undead, this is about the life of one who will not only thrive, but live to conquer such things.

In the smallest bedroom of number four privet drive, a small teenage boy sat on a bare cot. Broken toys and torn children s books lay scattered around him. But the boy did not notice them, nor did he feel the cool night air that poured in through his small bared window.

Harry never understood why his life was such a miserable one. He stared longingly at the night sky , silently wishing for a freedom that he had never experienced. He could feel his stomach clenching with anxiety at another birthday spent alone and unnoticed. He was finally turning sixteen and there would be no one there to see it through with him. Though it retrospect he should have been used to it by now.

Harry glanced at his clock, noticing the time he scooted off his cot to kneel on his cold wooden floor and fished his picture album out of the floorboards. He wanted to see his parents as he took his next step in becoming a man. Hot salty tears ran down his cheeks as he caressed a picture of his mother lovingly.

" I love you Mummy... I wish you were here." he sobbed quietly.

Harry buried his face in the picture album as if attempting to reunite with her through her photograph. Even though he had always been told he looked like a replica of his father. It was his mothers love that he wanted the most. His father had been an arrogant fool, a fool who lived for the misery of others. It was a harsh labeling, but one that Harry thought correct.

The beloved album slowly slipped from his fingers as his pain became unbearable. His small body shook almost violently as he poured out silent tears. Through his misery he did not see the clock strike midnight. With a final gasping sob his body bolted upright, he opened his mouth to scream out in agony, but the sweet relief of sound never came. He clenched his eyes shut as a searing pain rushed through them.

A tortured scream finally tore from his throat while small hands clawed at his eyes, As if tearing them from his flesh would end his agony. His head exploded in white hot pain as his hair began to grow at an alarming rate. A low growl escaped through clenched teeth , his skin felt tight and hot to the touch. His skin slowly lost it's color, leaving him pale to the point of being almost completely white.

Harry's head suddenly snapped forward as the pain slowly dissipated. His chest heaved as he drew in deep shuddering breaths. He could feel his lungs ache and protest at the amount of oxygen he attempted to pull in. Steeling himself for the pain he cautiously opened his eyes, when the pain did not come he blinked as his eyesight adjusted to the dark room With shaking limbs he slowly climbed to his feet, His body ached and protested his movement. As he regained his balance his eyes went wide at the reflection staring back at him through his bureau mirror.

No longer was his hair short and messy to the point of absurdity, but it fell in loose waves down his back till it reached to mid thigh. His skin was an icy pale ivory, with blueish undertones. But most startling of all were his eyes. His glasses lay broken on the cold wooden floor, no longer needed, his eye's were no longer the bright emerald green that reminded him of his mother, but were the black color of the midnight sky. They glowed softly as if they had there own inner light. With small specks of white sparkles it was like staring into the starry night sky.

" what in Merlin's name just happened to me..?" he whispered quietly to himself.

--------------------------------------------------- HP/DM ----------------------------------------------------------

Miles away deep inside the dark labyrinth of Azkaban, the Dementor Lord felt a wave on ancient magic stir through the air. Lord Hades rose from his throne of flesh and bone. Raising a skeletal hand silence fell among the lower dementors.

"My children" The Lord began, his deep voice rang through the hall. "A young master has come into existence".

Whispers broke out among the lower dementors. There had not been a true master for hundreds of years,

"Silence!" Lord Hades commanded.

The demeantor lord glided through his subjects, only to stop at an enormous gray basin made of gray stone and human bones. With a skeletal finger the lord stirred the black liquid within the basin. With a ghostly chuckle Lord Hades stared at the image before him.

"It is true my children" The lord spoke as he turned to face the silent dementors behind him.

"It is time for the world to change".

Authors note: Well I hope you like it. I know the chapter wasn't very long but I'll try to make it longer next time. Tell me what you think, hopefully this story will be like nothing you've ever read.

So be nice and review so that this story can live. Thank you for reading!


End file.
